Hunters utilizing shoulder held guns require shoulder pads or the like to aid in absorbing the recoil energy which the gun normally transmits to the shoulder. The prior art discloses numerous types of resilient elements secured or sewn to the shoulder portions of a shooting garment.
Of further importance is the securement of the resilient element or pad to the garment such that it does not move, for even a slight movement of the pad can affect the shooting accuracy of the shooter. Such movement can also cause the shooter discomfort, resulting in physical fatigue and resulting diminishing of accuracy.
Certain general techniques and one improvement in this field shown in my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,899. The recoil absorbing pad is inserted into a pocket in combination with a resilient member which tends to hold the pad in a wrinkle free set. Experience has shown, nevertheless that the pad still has the capability of moving within the pocket.
Those concerned with this type of problem recognize the need for an improved pocket structure for securely holding a resilient gun butt pad against the shoulder and against movement.